parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Tarzan part 14
Phil Collins i wanna know can you show me i wanna know about the Strangers Like Me tell me more please show me theres something familar about the strangers like me i wanna know Tantor ive never seen him so happy Terk eh give it a week Tummi hey Cubbi where have you been Cubbi i met Tarzans new friends Jane the Professer and Clayton and theyre really nice people so i guess Kerchak was wrong Gruffi hey look the sailors load stuff to take away on the ship in the harbor Sailors aye cut her loose Professer Porter ive waited thirty years for this and i wont leave untill i see a gorilla oh its dreadful Tarzan oh hi Cubbi who are these other gummi bears Cubbi Professer allow me to interdouce you to my comrads these are Sunni Tummi Zummi Gruffi and Grammi Professer Porter hello nice to meet you old chaps i am Archimedes Q Porter and this my daughter Jane Porter and Clayton our safari guide Clayton youre the captain just tell them you had engine trouble and give us two more days Captain and be late at every point from here to london Jane we came all this way here for nothing Captain im sorry Mrs Porter but im afraid i cant do it Clayton this is your fault i should have followed my instincts and set traps for the beast Gruffi ah i dont know about Clayton Kerchak could be right about him Jane dont you think im disappointed about the gorillas you are absolutely impos Tarzan i was afraid you wouldnt come in time the boats arrived the boats that come to take us home to england and Daddy and i were wondering well we really hope that you would come with us and Gummi Bears you guys can come too if you like Tarzan go see england today come home tomorrow Jane oh no you see it would very difficult to come back ever Tummi so Jane youre saying if Tarzan sails away on the boat with you to gain england he can never see africia again Jane im afraid so Tummi Tarzan Jane stay with Tarzan Jane Tarzan you belong in england with us with people Tarzan Jane must stay with Tarzan Jane stay here no no no my laundry no i cant stay look ive got im with my father and Tarzan Jane stay Jane but Tarzan please Jane but i cant she walks off Clayton women how typical thank you Jones even if you hadnt grown up a savage you be lost there are no trails through a womens heart Tarzan Jane is going Cubbi but she just got here Clayton yes if only she couldve spend more time with the gorillas shes so disappointed crushed really sorry old boy oh well id best get Janes things to the ship Cubbi wait Mr Clayton sir can Jane stay if she gets to see the gorillas Clayton say thats why she came isnt it Cubbi yes sir i know how disperate she is to meet them and check out their magnificent paradise Tarzan i ll do it Clayton good man Snipes Snipes yes sir Clayton get the boys together theres gonna be a change in plans Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs